


Hit & Miss Ending

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Hit & Miss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I discovered this show on netflix just a few days ago and completely fell in love with it. Imagine my distress when it suddenly ended after only six episodes and on a cliffhanger no less! But all was not lost. I am an author of fanfiction afterall. So I decided to take a crack at this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit & Miss Ending

Hit & Miss Episode 7  
By: Karalena Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I get paid for what I write. 

 

Chapter One: Episode 7

Mia’s breath caught tightly in her chest. Her cigarette shook slightly in her trembling hand, but by all other appearances, she remained calm. She didn’t want to die. The realization of that fact was what unsettled her and made her hand shake. It wasn’t that Eddie held his gun at her head, his deep voice full of honest remorse as he croaked out, “I’m sorry, Mia.” She knew he would come. She knew she had failed him, and in failing him, she had endangered not only herself, but him as well. For Eddie, it was kill or be killed. Eddie cocked his Norinco NZ 75 semi-automatic pistol. And Mia knew that if she was in his position, she would be acting just as he was this very moment. With one minor difference. Mia wouldn’t be apologizing, she would simply have pulled the trigger before he even knew she was there. 

Since when had she ever cared whether or not she lived or died? And then there was the much louder sound of a second gun being cocked. A much larger gun. Her dark eyes darted towards the sound, and her cigarette fell from between her fingers to drop silently to the old, wooden deck floor at her feet. Ryan, stood just below the deck, the butt of an old 12 gauge double barreled shotgun settled heavily atop his small, bony shoulder, and the double barrel aimed steadily up, directly at Eddie’s head. The boy, though small, held the rifle securely, a look of pure intent stamped upon his pale, freckled face. For a beat nobody dared move, nor even breathe. Mia looked from her son, to Eddie, and back again. She had no doubt that the boy would pull the trigger, and she knew that Eddie knew that too. 

“Put your gun down.” Ryan’s voice broke the silence. His piercing blue eyes leveled severely on the back of Eddie’s gray head. Eddie didn’t move. Ryan held steady, though Mia could make out the almost imperceptible vibration in his shoulder. The weight of the rifle was starting to strain him, but he spoke again and his voice though childish, was full wholeheartedly deadly. “I said, put your gun down, Eddie. I will shoot ya.” 

Eddie looked to Mia in an attempt to read her. Mia, faced his gaze stoically. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, and she could feel cold sweat begin to dampen under her arms and beneath her heavy breasts. Ryan was just a child, and not just any child, but her son. It was her responsibility as his father to teach him to take care of himself. But it was also her job to take care of her family. She didn’t want her son’s hands bloodied so young, not like this. Fighting back with your fists and your words against bullies was one thing… but to kill a man. It was too much. Look at what was happening to Riley. Mia couldn’t herself understand why Riley was so upset over having blown John’s brains out. He had been trying to kill her, and if Riley hadn’t been able to get to Mia’s gun in time, he would have succeeded in killing her. The man was a pig and deserved nothing less. But no matter how much she tried to explain this to Riley, the girl was still carrying around so much sickening guilt. She was falling apart, and Mia didn’t want that to happen to Ryan. 

Murder was too big a burden for an eleven year old boy to shoulder, even if it was justified. “Will you splatter my brains in front of my son, Eddie?” It was all Mia could do at the moment. She decided to play on what she hoped was the older man’s sympathies. He had always seemed to like her, and had often treated her almost as though she was his own daughter. Their relationship had seemed at times, that she was more to him than just his employee. Eddie still made no move to lower his gun, though something flickered almost imperceptibly behind his eyes. It was enough, and Mia licked her dry lips and pressed on. “I know you have to do it. I’m not going to stop you. But please…” she allowed her eyes to fall beyond Eddie’s face to her son. Her tone was pleading, and to her surprise her eyes were burning and wet. “Not in front of my son.” 

Eddie lowered his gun slightly and sighed, “Get out of here boy.” 

Ryan didn’t move. “No! I won’t let you!” 

Eddie’s face tightened and he turned to bark at Ryan, “I said, get out…” but he didn’t finish his sentence. The moment he turned, his gun lowered even more, and Mia took the opportunity to kick out hard with her left foot. Her heel connected with Eddie’s gun, sending it flying from his hand to land with a soft thud somewhere in the dark bushes off the end of the porch. Eddie let out a grunting cry of surprise. Then his face darkened almost crimson, he gave a great angry shout, and his large body barrelled after Mia. She was ready for the impact, her arms up and her legs positioned shoulder length apart and balanced on the balls of her feet. 

There was a loud crack that seemed to split the night into pieces. Eddie’s full weight came at her, and prepared as she was, she still stumbled back slightly as he fell into her. Then he collapsed in a heavy heap at her feet. She steadied herself and looked out beyond the porch railing. Ryan stood where he had been, the rifle steadied on his left shoulder. His freckles stood out dark in stark contrast to his pale, stunned face. A thin, white wisp of smoke snaked out into the cool night air from the long double barrel of the shotgun.


End file.
